For example, in a Patent Document 1, a brake device for a vehicle is disclosed wherein the device is equipped with an instruction current supply device which supplies instruction electric current based on the deviation between the target hydraulic pressure and the control hydraulic pressure so that the opening degree of the control valve, which controls the brake hydraulic pressure to be increased or decreased, is adjusted. According to this conventional brake device, the instruction current is determined based on the correction value determined by the hysteresis characteristics of electric current-flow ratio in instruction current increasing direction and instruction current decreasing direction, i.e., by the characteristics that in the instruction current increasing direction and instruction decreasing direction, current flow ratios in both directions are the same, but the currents flowing therethrough are different. This can improve the responsibility in adjusting the opening degree of the control valve.